Her Gift
by J nds
Summary: Sequel to Anniversary. — "I wonder how hot and bothered I could make you, with an audience." He cocked his eyebrows up at her shiver. "You like this, huh?" Murmuring in her ear, his tongue slowly came to lick the shell. Damn him... He truly was the end of her. [One-Shot]


**AN: Sequel to _Anniversary  
_ Disclaimer: Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

— One Shot —

* * *

 **005# - _Her Gift_  
**

 _"Sometimes, I watch you from afar,_  
 _And realize how much you love me._

 _And yet, I can't help but want more._

 _I just can't get enough of you."_

—

* * *

—

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Sunlight and hot weather, a red old berline was gliding across the empty traffic. The wide avenue smoothly led the passengers to the outskirt of the city. Despite the state of the car, the occasional drivers cruising it all did double takes at the occupants of the average vehicle.

A stunning raven haired woman **—** dressed with an exquisite salmon dress, hair pinned up, and smoky eyes **—** along with a gorgeous blonde man **—** clad in a tailored and elegant black tuxedo **—** were indeed head turners. A dazzling couple in a bright and summery midday.

"I told you it was a surprise... Though I don't know anything much about it either," She replied for the umpteen time, a little frown etched on her forehead as she kept on driving.

Confused emeralds whipped her way. "You don't even know where we are going, and yet, we dressed up that much?" He asked.

Streaks of sunlight suddenly blinded her, making her amber eyes squint. Inadvertently, she made the tire screech by pressing harder on the gas pedal. Releasing her hold, she pulled the car's sun visor down.

"I do know where we are going, I just don't know the specifics! Please, don't start with me now," she huffed, frantically glaring between him and the roadlane. "And stop asking the same question hundred of times, for God's sake! Ever since this morning you've been mopping around, asking me where we were going like a _child_!"

His eyebrows shot up in his forehead at the outburst, a little smile lingering on his lips.

 _Wow, she was being feisty._

"Are you having your menstruations or something? That would explain why you wouldn't indulge in this morni—..."

"—Takumi!" She fiercely spat in a shriek. He silently chuckled, careful not to let her hear his open mock.

"Yes, yes, Misa-chan," he coaxed. "It's a surprise, alright. The pervert alien that I am can understand that much..."

How he managed to crank her up was sheer insanity. No matter how much he sweetened his words, she kept her scowl through the whole way. That was... until he placed his palm on her thigh, feeling her bare skin up and down. Uncomfortable, she shifted and threw him a look full of suspicion.

"Don't you dare do anything weird, Takumi," she warned, her eyes back on the road.

"Mhm," he hummed obediently, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the outside of her leg. She gradually relaxed, the touch mildly appeasing her earlier irritation.

 _Yup, she was definitely on her period,_ the blonde head snickered internally.

Half an hour on the highway and they took the exit lane to a close town.

"You didn't tell me that we would be travelling so far," He remarked. She didn't answer and kept the pace.

"We didn't bring any belongings. Did you reserve us a spa or something? Hotel suite? Hot springs?..."

"Takumi," she sternly started. "I swear, if you keep trying to pry some clues from me, I'm tossing you out of this car and I'll go alone!"

When she glowered at him, he wisely gestured silence, his fingers coming to zip his mouth shut.

She shook her head at his display. Somehow, he was an adorable freak. "We just reached the place, anyway," she nodded toward a high building coming into view. In a fancy and gilded scrawling, the word _VISION_ was massively adorning the tall building, a rainbow colored logo on its side.

Perplexed, Takumi quickly researched the company's name, scanning his smartphone's browser.

 _Vision Inc, professional photography and designing._

"Are you planning to remodel our house or something?" He asked, his brows knit together. She had already reached the place, looking for a spot to park her car. Offhandedly, she hummed, neither approving or denying the question. Nothing more than a hum.

She found a spot near the tall and glassy building entrance's and flawlessly maneuvered the car into the marking.

"Let's go."

The car's engine was cut and the door pulled open. Whereas she stepped out of the car, he still remained inside, unmoving. The phone was in his hand, the focus of his stare the orderly website _Vision Inc._ provided.

 _Selection of Awards winning_ _professional photography_.

When brief knocks resounded on his window's side, he lifted his head from the screen. Beautiful —but fierce— honeyed eyes were slanted at him. She took a step back, her hand on her slender waist. Her pose was akin to one of a ravishing model —apart from her expression, of course— the pink dress hugging her curves at all the right place. He grinned at the sight, pulling the door open.

When he put a foot into the sunlight, he was practically _shining,_ she noted with aggravation.

Rising and straightening out, his suit glided with each of his casual motions, confidence oozing from his posture. He pulled his black shades from his breast pocket, putting them onto his sharp features. Surveying the area just like a perfect replica of a bachelor magazine, a gust of wind blew his way right on cue. His sandy blonde hair flowed almost too effortlessly with the breeze, making it a smooth and charming mess.

Misaki's face turned into faint disgust at the display of the pheromones he exulted. Exasperated, her fingertips were rubbing the space between her eyes, trying to soothe the forming crease away.

"Do you even need to get out a car this... flamboyantly!?"

His hand raked his blonde mess in a slow motion, the sunlight giving it a sparkly gold quality.

"Mhm? What do you mean?" He flashed her a dazzling grin.

 _Tch! It was no use even trying to reason him._

She whirled around and made her way inside the building, Takumi fast behind her. A ball of fury, followed by an aloof but handsome looking man, the receptionist welcomed them with a warm and cordial smile.

Misaki's expression cleared in a flash, a bright smile appearing out of nowhere on her face.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" Said the woman, her eyes fixated on Takumi's form.

The raven haired produced a sleek card out of her purse and handed it over, reverting the receptionist's attention back to her stunning ambers.

"Yes, I do," she intently grinned, a warning edge in her tone.

—

"You were absolutely right! Your two make a gorgeous couple!" The scout Misaki had met days ago ushered, applying a coat of powder on her newfound model's face.

Eyes closed, she only faintly smiled and hummed her reply, lips pressed tight together.

"Alright, you're all set," the woman said. Blinking, Misaki risked a glance at the other side of the photography's studio. The set was a Victorian elegant room, a lush and sumptuous lounge sitting in the middle of it, with employees in the backdrop, checking the numerous spotlights and framework.

Takumi was already sprawled on the couch, his expression aloof and yet, sinfully good-looking. Camera in hand, the photographer zoomed in closer, engraving the handsome indifference of the blonde adonis.

When she approached, his head automatically turned her way.

"Hi, gorgeous," he drawled, seemingly relaxed and not minding the cameraperson going wild.

She sat on the far corner, his expensive wedding shoes only inches from her dress. The need to explain herself was rising in her throat.

"You said you wanted a photo book of us, so I thought..."

He rose from his position, properly sitting up beside her. "I was thinking of something more _private_ , but this is fine, too." His grin —honest and real— was like a balm to her shaky confidence. When he leaned in, his voice was only a low purr. "Plus, we have all the time to do this _between us_ , later..."

"Alright! Let's start!" The supervisor yelled to everyone. She was a witty woman, all grin and smile, her voice cheerful and yet powerful. Redhead looking like fire, she had a pair of thin glasses perched on her nose. All the workers scrambled away to the corners of the room, leaving only the two lovebirds in the camera's focus. Misaki stared at her, wide eyed as she smiled down at them.

"Let's start with casual shots," she clasped her hands together. "Sit a little closer... —yes, the hand around the waist, —it's perfect." Takumi had a little grin playing on his face the whole time as he pulled the blushing raven haired girl closer.

She glared at him, hissing. "Don't try anything weird..." he only chuckled in reply.

"Yeah, that look is pretty great... We need to build tension!" the flashy woman giggled, a hand resting on the photographer's shoulder. "A smile, please," she requested after a minute or two of the lovers staring at each other; one scowling while the other was grinning that signature close-mouthed smirk of his.

They both gave a small smile. "Great! Let's switch position." She gestured at Takumi to sit on the top of the ornamented upholstered sofa, Misaki's upper body resting on his lap.

"Perfect," Redhead manager agreed. "Now, act natural."

One hand gripping his knee, Misaki held her head up in one palm and fixated the camera. She tried to ignore the hand that felt up and down her shoulder, playing with her hair, but to no avail did she succeed to.

So she subtly glared at the blonde. And found out that he had been staring at her for awhile already. Starting to pull away from his lap, she reclined, but he gripped her hair before she could, tilting her gaze up with a soft tug.

"Eyes on me, Misa-chan," he grinned, his shadow leaning in, blocking the studio away from her vision. Only the emerald of his irises remained.

"What are you do... —uhhh..." she quickly bent back as he began to close in on her, his face inches apart. Rashly, she eyed at the camera and caught the supervisor whispering something into the photographer's ear. When the redhead noticed the flustered raven haired, she smirked and waved her hand at her.

"Don't be ashamed, you two are so natural! Let's move to first base!"

Misaki's ambers widened with confusion. _What the heck was first base?_

Apparently, Takumi perfectly understood the jargon. Because he swiftly sloped down onto the love seat, his back resting against the corner and draped one arm over the back. Pulling a baffled Misaki on top of his chest, she was stiff like a board. Clearly, she was too stunned by the turn of the event and even the supervisor gave her a supportive grin.

That was when he dropped a soft kiss on her lips... _In front of some strangers!_

"Relax," Takumi breathed in his lover's ear, heaving her closer until their eyes met. She didn't soften the slightest bit, though. He could feel it, the way her muscles were tensed tight, a shadow of stupefaction dancing with the flecks of gold in her eyes. Suddenly, he hugged her. She gave out muffled protests in the crook of his neck whilst he flashed an apologetic look to the photographer.

"Just a minute," he silently worded to them. They acquiesced with a little smile on their lips and walked a little further to grant them privacy.

"What the hell is wrong with this photoshot," she mumbled, peering up at him.

He huskily laughed. "They want to see us hot for each other..."

Her nose scrunched at the mere idea. Giving sideway glances, she surveyed their surroundings. "Let's leave..." His hands instantly squeezed down on her waist, trapping her.

"Nope, you said it was my birthday gift, and I want this..." he dared her to negotiate. "Besides... I'm sure I can get you hot no matter the place... and the circumstances..." Following her curves, his palms slid down to her butt, squeezing them through the silky satin.

She squirmed indignantly. "What are you doing!"

"Getting you ready..." he slowly murmured. "I wonder how hot and bothered I could make you, with an audience," he cocked his eyebrows up, nodding towards the photographer coming back to his stand. "How naughty would you become?" The sly blonde huskily whispered, a wicked spark in his forest gaze. He savored the crimson red spreading on her high cheeks with a delighted grin.

Lips parted at the ardent promise, her heart went in a frenzy. "Tha...You... You're crazy, Takumi!..." she stuttered, hands coming up to hide her blush. His lips curled.

"Only for you."

Some flashes started to light up. He shifted, making her straddle him... And feel his stirring arousal right against her panties. She gasped at the touch, rising on her knees as his smile widened.

"What ar—..." she prompted, but his finger lightly grazed her mouth close.

"Shhh," he coaxed her gently.

Gaze always locked, the back of his hand lovingly brushed her cheek, sweeping the wild strands of hair that escaped her up-do behind her ear. Sliding further up, he curled his fingers around her nape, firmly holding her back down to his body.

A whisper. "Look at the camera," he demanded, his nose tickling the shell of her ear as she angled her head toward the blinding lights. His teeth closing onto her ear's lobe, she breathlessly gasped, lips parted.

"God, that expression was _glamorous_!" The supervisor squealed with ecstasy.

Takumi darkly chuckled at the praise and made his way downwards, licking the side of her neck in his wake. Another gasp, another squeal. Misaki's hold on his shoulder squeezed in warning and perhaps did he imagine it... But he felt her insides clench at the gesture, her hot part pressed hard against his making him hyperaware. He swallowed the growl threatening to rumble off.

"You like this, huh?" he cooed in her ear, his tongue licking the shell. A shiver ran up her spine, the tremor directly rumbling through his lean body. "I bet your panties are soaked..."

A shift of his hips, and a quiet moan from her lips. "Drenched."

His rough and deep murmur made heat and anticipation unfurl inside her, her eyes clouding with unsated arousal. Fortunately, that was when the photographer asked them to change position.

 _Thank God,_ the raven haired thought, glad that the so called 'tension' was bound to stop.

"Second base," Misaki heard the supervisor say loudly. Her relieved expression fell apart. Takumi openly laughed at her grimace, all the while pushing her down on her back. Her head resting on the armrest, she warily stared at him, his emeralds darkening with lust.

"Ahh, this is so fun," he devilishly grinned, crawling on top of her. Eyeing her like she was a delectable dessert, he slowly tugged on his bowtie.

"If only you knew how bad I want to taste you... " The bowtie slid down with a quick flick of his wrist. "Make you scream my name, and they'd all hear you..."

His gaze focused on her parted lips. Trembling pink pouty lips begging to be taken... to be bitten. Her hands came to push his chest away from her, but he didn't give in to the shove. Instead, he nestled his body between her legs and laid his head on her upper chest, giving the staff a little and adorable smile.

"This position is so _charming_!"

Her heart was frantically drumming, the echoes beat racing to his ear. She exhaled a long breath, her fingers tangling into his sandy hair as if she thought he would leave it to that, and not try anything more indecent.

 _How wrong was she..._

The concealed hand —hidden from the camera by his frame— softly came to brush the length of her leg under the fabric. Goose bumps peppered on her skin all along, but he didn't stop here, and climbed higher up, to her thighs...

She fisted his hair, tugging on the strands as she kept a neutral smile plastered on her face —so as not to spur the curiosity of the onlookers. The clerk —seemingly oblivious to all the fondling going on— was still wearing her captivated expression.

A slow brush to the inside of her thighs... Half-moan, half-gasp; the whimper that tore through her lips made his head do a full tilt, surprise flickering in his green irises. He sharply inhaled when his gaze landed on her face, flush with need.

Fascinated and hell of frustrated by his cock wordlessly pushing against his pants, a low grunt rumbled from the back of his throat when her little pink tongue came out, wetting her lips. The sight was his best fantasy playing right in front of him, and he really, _very much_ , wanted to indulge.

 _Right away._

"Tell me how wet you are... Tell me how much you want me inside of you, Misaki..."

She shuddered at his dirty words, her body arching upward to him. Her nails raked his scalp, his thick hair a chaotic mess from all the wrenching she had done.

"You... You're not fair," she weakly breathed, making his control drop by the second. She was pure temptation and he didn't want to deny himself any longer.

" _Wow..._ I think you guys are the hottest couple we've ever got... Those pictures are just _perfect_!" The woman came closer with a bright smile. "Oh, _Dear_... You're all scarlet, do you need a little break?" She asked, seeing Misaki's state.

Takumi smiled at her, as curtly as possible, even if the feral beast of him was peeking through. Eternally grateful for the end of the photoshot, he gladly took the opportunity.

"She does," he replied, withdrawing from the limp raven haired that laid on the sofa, only to pick her up in his arms. The dress came to effectively hide his rather evident erection, straining against his pants.

As the redhead led them to a powder room, he carried her all the way, both of them exchanging heated looks. Purposefully, she let out some quiet _innocent_ moans, knowing that they would drive him _damn crazy_. He slowly exhaled before leaning down, a sharp and dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Keep doing that, and I'll fuck you against the door. _Hard._ "

The complacent smile he expected didn't come. No.

"Really?" she murmured. " _You wouldn't dare_ ," she sweetly smiled, her nails raking their way up his throat. His hands were busy carrying her, and she knew he wouldn't be able to do anything but take what she gave him; absolute and raw temptation in its best form, indeed.

A dark, dark chuckle was his only answer, his jaw clenched tight with a thrilled smirk.

 _That was hardly payback, considering what he had done_ , she figured. And she was right. Because as soon as they reached the room and closed the door...

She had just unleashed a beast.

Her feet had barely brushed the carpeted floor that she was already lifted back, this time forcefully pinned against the door's studio loge. With no hesitation, he was upon her, hungrily tasting her mouth in a wet and lewd kiss. Licking, biting... Devouring her senselessly.

"You have some nerves, Misaki," he lowly growled, his breath fanning over her cheek. Tearing the front of her dress down, the upper fabric slid down her bust, bunching at her waist as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Foreplay was by no means necessary, seeing that it lasted throughout the whole shooting.

"You've put me over the fucking edge. But _sweetheart_... What you forgot is... You're coming down with me, too."

She tried to keep up, but when he wrenched her panties out of the way, she just couldn't think anymore. Intoxicated, she was high on his intense kisses, desperate for more contact. While he fumbled with his belt, she struggled with his white button up, before tearing it open with hasted frustration. He heartily laughed, before she felt him.

She never got another chance to catch her breath.

Surely would anyone within the ten meter radius hear her panting, moaning, screaming his name.

Again, again and again.

—

They were drenched from all the salvage passion, the lust still a promise in their eyes. The room remained silent, save for their ragged breathing. When he carried her down with him, sliding down against the door to the floor, they couldn't help the grin on his face. They actually had done that in _here!_

Few minutes of cuddling, caresses and sweet kisses and they finally came down from their high.

The beast seemingly satisfied, the color of his eyes were back to a playful green.

"As much as I'd like to go for a second round, I'm afraid they're going to be seriously aware that something is going on here... We don't want to let them film a _shady_ movie of us, do we?" He huskily chuckled at her wide amber eyes.

Her voice was still hoarse when she spoke. "We could go back home... for... that..." she offered, almost... _innocently..._

"You're going to be the end of me, you know that?"

She only smiled knowingly.

After they cleaned up as best as they could, his jacket wrapped around her shoulder since her dress just didn't hold up anymore after his wild ways, he tucked her under his arms. Misaki was still feeling a little bit dazed and skittish, her legs wobbly with each step she took. Somehow, she was smiling. A pure unadultered and satisfied smile.

They pulled the door open.

The redhead supervisor was waiting right in front of them, smirking with her glasses fogged up. "Excuse me, would you mind another photosh—..."

Takumi flashed her his dazzling smile, dimples showing. "We're sorry, but see, I need to take her home... ASAP... She has some need to..." —Misaki elbowed him in the ribs— "Yeah. Anyway," he continued, with a wicked and suggestive grin. "Hope you understand. It was nice working with you, please send us the pictures later on."

And with that, the scorching hot couple —that melted the whole studio staff— left like no big deal. Of course, they'd be remembered within the company as the hottest and couple with the best chemistry ever.

Ever.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _EDIT: Toned down the smut ;o Sorry for my lovelies perverted minded readers ;c  
_

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you liked...this... uhhhhh... you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! xD_


End file.
